nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Kazuki: Fix A Block In The Sewers 4/21/14
'Participants' Kazuki Geikami 'Title: Fix a block in the sewers' *It was morning, the dim light that shown through the ominous sky line from the forever storm that loomed high above Amegakure peeked through Kazuki window. Flashes of lightning penetrated the glass of his window with a brilliant flash of white light. He rolled out of bed his bare feet touching the cold wood floor, moving to stand up he stretches his arms out above his head with a loud yawn. Kazuki quickly got dressed throwing his black short sleeved hoodie over top of his head his greyish blue strands becoming disheveled. He ran his finger tips of his right hand through his hair somewhat putting the strands back in place. He grabbed for his black pants that he had sitting on the back of the chair that went to his small desk that he had in his room slipping them on rather quickly. He made his way out of his bed room door and to the front of his house, stopping by the door to slip on his short black toeless shoes before making his way out the main door of his home. The rain was pouring down in buckets as per the usual this was the village hidden in rain after all. Today he was making his way to see what mission were posted up on the mission board. Kazuki made his way to the tallest tower in all Amegakure this giant metal structure loomed over the village like a gallant protector. Just outside the main door of the tower there was the mission board with the missions that The Amegakure set forth for anyone of his shinobi to pick up at their convince . Kazuki read over each one of the carefully picking out a C rank mission. Someone had been dumping garbage into the sewers causing a blockage someone was wanted to go down into the swears to clear it out before they become too blocked. *Kazuki made his rounds to where the storm grates where located on each street looking for any signs of blockage before heading down. Making a Sharpe turn down one of the back allies near the lounge Kazuki noticed one of the drains were blocked up, seeing garbage floating all around the drain. He pulled back on the great pushing aside the rubbish and leaped down the hole. The water was rushing full force down the drainage tunnels with the sound of a great water fall. He thought it best to stay to the side as much as possible not wanting to get caught up in the current. He took out a black bag and began collecting some of the garbage that was floating around when all of a sudden he winded up at one of the main drainage gates. In fro of it was a nest of huge blacker then the night’s sky sewer rats. A mass of pitch blackness launched out from the nest Kazuki brought a kunai out from his pouch as the rats leapt out at him. Using his kunai like a small knife he slashed at reach rat that tried to make contact with his effectively slicing about three of them before one took a bite out of his hand, a trickle a blood seeping through his broken skin trickling down his fingers, he decided that it was best to back off a little bit and use distance attacks against them. Pulling our two kunai with pin point precision he mailed two of the rats to the wall. After making sure the rats where gone he made his way back to the nest. He thought it best to remove it. He started to pull the nest a part with his hands removing the brush twigs and garbage by either pulling on it or kicking at it with his feet. He collected the rest of the garbage in his bag and made his way out of the sewers. He made his way once more to the tower and turned his mission into the Jounin that was standing next to the mission board, not wanting t bother the Kage with this the Jounin agreed to make sure the Amekage knew that he completed the task* 'End Results:' Unblocked the sewers and cleared a rats nest